1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket, and more particularly to a burn-in socket having a self-centering supporting bracket in which an IC package can be precisely disposed in a center thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC packages are installed in a printed circuit board to construct a complete circuit with continuous functions. To ensure the functionality and reliability of the electronic package during service life, the IC package must be tested before actual field application. The electronic package in the test usually undergoes an extended period of time at a high temperature, so that any earlier failure of a package can be detected accordingly. A so-called burn-in socket is provided, in which the IC packages are placed in an oven and operated for a time at an elevated temperature, e.g., 140 degrees C., and under a voltage source that is greater than the rated value; those IC packages that continue to perform satisfactorily are then approved for shipment.
US Pub. No. 20080280477, published to Hsiao on Nov. 13, 2008, discloses a typical burn-in socket. The burn-in socket includes a socket body with a plurality of contacts disposed therein, a cover rotatablely coupled to the socket body and at least one slider received in the socket body. The socket body defines a receiving space for receiving an IC package, and the cover has a driving member. The slider has an end engaging with the driving member and another end extending toward the receiving space. When the burn-in socket is in a closed position, the slider supports the IC package to keep a reliable connection between the burn-in socket and the IC package.
However, in Hsiao, the receiving space for receiving the IC package is disposed in the socket body integrally, and the IC package is positioned by inner edges of the socket body. In view of tolerance dimension of the IC package and ZIF (zero insert force), there will be a gap existed between exterior edges of the IC package and the inner edges of the socket body. In this situation, when the IC package is loaded into the receiving space along one inner edge of the socket body, a center of the IC package can't align with a center of the socket body, thus the electrical connection between the IC package and the burn-in socket is influenced.
In view of the above, a new burn-in socket with a self-centering supporting bracket which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.